


Yes, M'am

by ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Why Don't We Have Some Fun? [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Homeworld Pearl, insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Your owner had come to the zoo on curiosity, and left you in the care of Holly Blue while she observed the humans.Holly Blue has a definite idea of how to pass the time.Reader is a Pearl.





	

Your owner, an Onyx, had come on curiosity. It wasn't often that species were taken off their native planet, and she was simply wondering what was so special about them.

There weren't many gems there- two Amethysts, a few Rose Quartzes, and an Agate.

"Pearl, the door." Mistress spoke firmly, and you gave a small nod before setting a hand on the pad to let the door open, and gesturing for her to go first.

"The viewing window is just down the hall." The Agate said.

"Thank you, Holly Blue. Pearl, go with her. I wish to see this alone. Come back in an hour."

"Yes, m'am." You bow your head and turn to Holly Blue, eyes facing her boots.

Holly turned on her heels and started off, and you followed her, down the brightly lit halls that all looked rather the same to you, before entering what appeared to be an office. There was a desk, anyways, a screen, and a cushioned seat.

"Against the desk, Pearl. Face me." Her voice had slipped from sweet to demanding, and you immediately followed her orders.

"Now. We have an hour."

You say nothing, hands folded and elbows pressed in on your sides.

She's big. At least half a head bigger than Mistress.

"Does your mistress make you please her?"

You shouldn't divulge her personal information, but Holly is here and she is not.

"Yes, m'am."

"Can you do it in an hour?"

"Yes, m'am." You pause. "What would you like?"

"Primal. I've seen the humans mate, and I've been itching to try it out." She set a hand on your left breast, squeezing it gently.

Your eyes are downcast, and you open your legs. There's a brief flash, and suddenly Holly's pants have vanished, and instead of the delicate petals of a cunt like you and Mistress have, she's formed herself a length of light blue.

Thin fingers gripping the desk, your toes curl inside your slippered shoes as she slides in, no fluid to assist her and evoking a sharp gasp from you.

"That's it. No words, Pearl, just moans." She slides her hands up from your breasts to your shoulders, claw-like nails digging into the flesh as she draws out, leaving your entrance feeling hollow before _slamming_ back in.

"A-ah!" Your mistress had never done this, but although it sparked pain from dry entry, she filled you, her superior size and status overwhelming you with pleasure.

In that moment, she was everything.

"You're just for this. A Pearl just to be looked at, obedient, fucked stupid." Holly grunted out, breathing out in time with her strong thrusts.

"Y-yes... yes, just for t-this..." You moan, fingers digging into the desk.

In, out. In, out. In out in out inoutinoutinout.

Faster and faster, time slipping away, breasts heaving inches from your face, both of you moaning...

"Say my name."

"H-holly Blue Agate, m-m'am." You manage to stutter out, brain half-lost in a haze. It was no wonder Mistress liked you doing this, having this, touched, fucked, thoughts and logic washed away in an ocean of lust...

"Louder!" She barked, and something crackled, her whip suddenly pulled around your back.

"Holly Blue Agate, m'am!" You choke, a sudden spark of fear. She can't dematerialize you, could she? Mistress would know...! The whip presses you against her chest entirely, and her cock is shoved deeper inside you than ever, and the thought is shocked away by a short burst from the whip. It sets your hair on end and ignites your gem on fire, and you gasp, dissolving into a low moan as you cum. In moments, it's trickling down your thighs.

"Pitiful, couldn't even wait for me." Holly spat, but after two more grunting thrusts, she came as well, shooting multiple loads into your body, pooching out your slender waist slightly. Light blue fluid start oozing around your entrance as you ran out of room for her to fill, and drool leaked out the side of your mouth.

The whip dematerialized, and Holly pulled out slowly, a small stream of cum dripping from the end of her length.

"Clean me up." She nodded down, and although you were full, you knelt down, licking and sucking between her thighs. This you knew, and it fell to instinct, although she was a tad saltier than Mistress was. Within moments, your cheeks were full of cum and coated with blue. Holly set a hand on your hair, tugging it up to encourage you to hurry.

"Come on, you worthless Pearl, your mistress will want you back."

You swallow, then lick your lips and cheeks, finishing off the last of the fluid.

"Yes, m'am."

Holly wipes a cloth over her body, and you cross your sore legs before throwing up both hands, using a short burst of energy to cleanse your material body in one motion as any remaining cum slides off.

You tug your appearance modifiers gently to pull them back into place, then clasp your hands together again as Holly strides through the door.

Secretly, you hope that your mistress likes the Zoo, so that you may come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the other Holly Blue/Reader one, this came out long enough and I liked it enough to put it seperate from the collection. Comments are lovely!


End file.
